Horrid Henry Gets Framed
by Jamie261
Summary: A prologue to an longer, upcoming story. There's a new student in Ashton Primary School, who to Horrid Henry seems like another annoying nice boy. However, it turns out this student and his brother are trying to frame Henry to out-horrid him, so the Purple Hand Gang must stop them.
1. Ashton Primary's New Student

_**Chapter 1: Ashton Primary's New Student**_

_**RATED K FOR ALL AGES**_

**Note before the story starts: This is moreso based on the books than the TV series, which I have always preferred (I added some references from episodes of the show, though) When I come to think of it, the first two seasons are the only seasons I like. My main issue with modern seasons is how Henry was turned into a scapegoat, and how he simply isn't that horrid anymore (he's possibly only considered "horrid" because he likes gross things).**

**But that's only my opinion. Any other opinion I'll be fine with. Let the story begin!**

* * *

Beep! Beep!

Horrid Henry's alarm went off. But Henry was not in the mood for school, nor was he ever. He whacked his alarm clock off the table, before settling back to sleep. He may have never wanted to go to bed at night, but he never wanted to get out of it in the morning. A few minutes went past, and Mum came into the room. She looked very cross.

"Henry! Get out of bed or we'll be late for school!" Mum said.

"I can't go to school today." lied Horrid Henry. "My tummy hurts!"

Mum placed her hand on Henry's stomach. He felt fine.

"Ow! Ow!" yelped Henry, pretending to hurt.

"Henry, you're fine," Mum said sternly. "Now get out of bed!"

Horrid Henry scowled. He ended up rolling off his bed and to the ground. Perfect Peter, his younger brother who was the complete opposite of him, came in.

"Come on, Henry!" said Peter cheerfully. "Come down for breakfast!"

Horrid Henry growled. He was a tyrannosaurus rex, ducking down to swallow the foolish person below him.

"Yeoooooww!" shrieked Peter.

"Don't be horrid, Henry!" yelled Dad from downstairs. "Leave your brother alone!"

Horrid Henry dropped Perfect Peter to the ground, allowing him to get out of the room. He figured he might as well go to school today, because it was the last day of the week. Also, a new episode of Rapper Zapper would come on after school, and it was finally his turn to watch TV.

Horrid Henry went downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and tuck in. Perfect Peter was eating a soft boiled egg. Mum came in to speak to Henry.

"Remember this, Henry," she said. "There's a new student in your class today. I want you to show respect towards them."

Before school ended on Thursday, Miss Battle-Axe, Henry's class teacher, announced there would be a new student joining his classroom the following morning. And the day was now.

"Hmph," said Henry, talking with his mouth open. "They might as well be another Best Boy."

"Henry, you still need to be nice to them," she said sternly. "Oh, and please swallow your food before talking."

"If he's nice, he'll make a perfect member of the Best Boys Club!" said Peter.

"Silence, worm!" said Henry.

"Don't be horrid, Henry." sighed Dad as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

Henry continued eating. But as he ate his cereal, he wondered if the new student was horrid like him. Or rude like Rude Ralph, or greedy like Greedy Graham. If they had a personality like that, they would be welcome to the Purple Hand Gang, a club held in his backyard.

After eating, Horrid Henry spent a long time brushing his teeth and finding his school bags, before he and Perfect Peter left with Mum for school.

* * *

At 9 o'clock, they arrived at Ashton Primary School. Mum waved as Henry and Peter ran into school. As Peter walked to his classroom with his own club known as the Best Boys, Henry walked to his classroom with Rude Ralph, his best friend.

"Hey Ralph," said Horrid Henry.

"Hey Henry!" said Rude Ralph. "Have you heard about the new Rapper Zapper TV special airing today?"

"Oh yeah," said Henry. "I can't wait to see Rapper Zapper go to the planet Quantopian to defeat the evil Emperor Lonetide!"

"Does Peter get to watch his revolting Daffy and her Dancing Daisies today, though?" asked Ralph.

"Nope," said Henry. "At last, I get to watch what I want on TV for a change!"

Both of them walked into their classroom. Paper aeroplanes were flying across the room, and all the students were playing loudly. Horrid Henry and Rude Ralph immediately sat down and joined in on the fun. Ralph was pulling rude faces at the students behind him, and Henry was pulling the hair of Moody Margaret, his next-door neighbor who was just as bad as him. But the fun was quickly cut short when Miss Battle-Axe came in and glared at her classroom. They all settled down, and looked directly at her.

"Now class," she said. "It's time to introduce our new student."

She went to sit down at her desk. Behind her in the doorway was a rather neat-looking boy. He had a green jumper, black jeans, blonde hair, and a smart white tie.

"Hello!" said the boy as he introduced himself. "My name is Try. Terrific Try. I used to live in London, but my parents decided we'd move here. I'm willing to make friends here!"

"Haha!" laughed Horrid Henry rudely. "What name is Try anyway?"

"Henry!" barked Miss Battle-Axe. "Don't interrupt!"

"Hi Henry," said Terrific Try as he walked towards where Henry sat, ignoring Henry's rudeness. "Do you want to be friends?"

"I don't see why not," said Henry, holding out his hand. When Try went to shake it, a fart noise came out. Henry had a mini-whoopee cushion hidden in that hand. The entire classroom started laughing, except for an embarrassed Try.

"Silence!" yelled Miss Battle-Axe. "Henry, you can stay in during break time."

Horrid Henry groaned as he slumped in his seat.

"I'm sorry about this, Try. Go find someone else to sit next too."

He went over to sit with Fiery Fiona, one of the girls in the classroom.

"Right class," said Miss Battle-Axe. "Today's first lesson will be maths."

Horrid Henry groaned louder that he previously had. Why would she choose a maths lesson to start the day?

"Quiet, Henry!" snapped Miss Battle-Axe. "You will all be turning decimals into fractions."

Henry almost groaned again, but decided not to in case he got into more trouble.

"For now, I'll ask a few of you some questions. Margaret, what is 0.2 as a fraction?"

"1 fifth!" said Moody Margaret.

"Correct," said Miss Battle-Axe. "Brian, what is 0.75 as a fraction?"

"3 quarters!" said Brainy Brian, a Purple Hand Gang member.

"Correct," said Miss Battle-Axe. "Bert, what is 0.5 as a fraction?"

"Err… I dunno," said Beefy Bert, another Purple Hand Gang member.

"Hmph," said Miss Battle-Axe. She went to a drawer by her desk, and took out maths sheets for everyone. She also went to take out the children's maths books.

"You must copy these questions into your maths books, and answer them," she said as she passed out the sheets and books. "And Henry, please do not copy Claire again."

Horrid Henry crossed his arms after he opened his maths book. He was distracted for a few minutes by all the scribbles he drew of Miss Battle-Axe being eaten by crocodiles, until the old bat scolded him for not doing his work. He wanted to copy Claire again, but she wouldn't let him see her work.

"You know what Miss Battle-Axe said?" said Clever Claire. "You can't copy my work anymore."

"Oh come on!" moaned Henry.

"She's right, you know," said Sour Susan, Moody's Margaret's partner in crime.

"Get lost, Susan!" said Henry.

"Stop talking!" barked Miss Battle-Axe.

Everyone stayed silent. The silence was broken however, when Terrific Try raised his hand.

"Miss, can I go to the toilet?" he asked.

"Yes, but be quick," said Miss Battle-Axe. Terrific Try got up and left.

After he left the classroom, Try went to his russack, unzipped it and pulled out a... walkie talkie. He zipped his russack back up, and head to the boys' bathroom. He switched on the walkie talkie, and contacted someone he knew.

"Ok, Michael," he said. "Send in the stinkbombs."

* * *

Back in the classroom, Horrid Henry tried to copy Try's work. He quietly snuck towards his and Firey Fiona's table whilst Miss Battle-Axe was at her desk writing, and slowly copied down Try's work, which had somehow been completed already. He got only halfway through however due to Fiona catching him after pausing on her work to think.

"Hey!" said Firey Fiona. "Miss! Henry's copying Try's work!"

"HENRY!" yelled Miss Battle-Axe. "That's a double detention for you!"

"Ugh…" moaned Horrid Henry as he sat back down. Terrific Try came back to the classroom, and when he sat down, and Fiona told him about Henry copying his work. In his mind, he decided he'd get back at Henry for this. With him calling in his friend for stinkbombs, this all seemed… suspicious. What was going on?

* * *

_**Well… you'll find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned, lads!**_


	2. The Stinkbomb Incident

_**Chapter 2: The Stinkbomb Incident**_

* * *

Horrid Henry and his fellow classmates continued their work, until the school bell ran for break. All of the students, except for Henry because of his double detention, ran out of the classroom. The only kid who didn't run outside was Terrific Try, who instead went back into the bathroom. Inside waiting for him was a large teenage boy with black hair, a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and jean shorts. He was indeed the Michael that Try had talked to. Mike had the stinkbombs Try ordered him to bring.

"Well done, Mike!" said Try. "Or should I say,_ Mischievous Mike_?

"I think we're missing something," said Mischievous Michael.

"Purple paint?" said Try.

"Uh huh," said Mischievous Michael.

"Oh come on, Mike!" said Try in an annoyed voice. "Oh whatever, we'll go looking."

Try and Michael left the bathroom to go looking for the paint cans in the school. They tip-toed past Horrid Henry's class, which caught Henry's eye. To form a distraction, Henry threw his pencil towards a painting on the school wall, calling it to fall off. As Miss Battle-Axe went to see what had happened, Henry grabbed a door stopper, shoved it under the door, and silently left the classroom.

He found the two boys heading to the Arts and Crafts room, and went over to tap them on the back.

"Hey, slimy!" said Henry, as Try and Michael turned around to look at him. "What were you doing tip-toeing past the classroom?"

"It's none of your business, Henry," said Try.

"You sound suspicious," said Henry. "Are you planning something against me?"

Michael grabbed Henry by his jumper and held him up by his collar.

"Don't you dare accuse my brother, you little squirt," threatened Michael.

"Who are you?" asked Henry.

"I am _Mischievous Michael_," said Michael. "We've heard all about how horrid you are."

"From who?" said Henry, smirking.

"Well, the teachers of course!" replied Try. "You better think twice,"

"HENRY!" a voice yelled from the classroom.

"Uh oh!" Henry said.

Knowing he would be in trouble if caught, Michael dropped Henry and hid in a cupboard. Henry quickly shoved Try to his bottom and hid in another cupboard to the other side to avoid getting caught too.

"Try, what are you doing out here?" asked Miss Battle-Axe after she walked up to Try.

"Oh…" said Try as he started looking for a lie. "I was looking for a teacher to talk to about what lessons we have each day. But then look who I found."

He went to the cupboard where he thought Horrid Henry had hidden, but it instead turned out to be Mischievous Michael.

"Darn it, Try!" said Michael.

"Miss Battle-Axe, this isn't what it looks like!" panicked Try.

"It seems like it," said a now angry Miss Battle-Axe, believing Try trapped Michael in there. "Go to Miss Oddbod's office now!"

Try groaned as he thudded off to detention. Henry revealed himself when Try left.

"Try trapped me in there too!" lied Henry quickly.

"Alright, Henry," sighed Miss Battle-Axe. "Just go back to detention."

Henry chuckled quietly and walked back to the classroom.

"And who are you?" asked Miss Battle-Axe to Michael.

"My name's Michael," said Michael, who then started to lie. "I'm just a new staff member."

"I'm very sorry," said Miss Battle-Axe. "Almost all the children in my classroom are misbehaved. He just joined today. I thought he would be behaved, until he shoved you and Henry in those closets."

"I hope this won't happen again," Michael said as he walked down the hallway.

Although Try had been sent to the office, Michael continued to the Arts and Crafts room and collected a tin of purple paint. He returned to the bathroom where the stinkbombs were left, and put on a gas mask from the backpack he had.

"Let loose the stench!" he yelled.

He set off one of the stinkbombs in the bathroom. It reeked of dead fish and rotten eggs, just how Henry liked to make his stinkbombs smell. He dipped his right hand into the paint, and splatted it on the bathroom wall, making it look exactly like the Purple Hand Gang logo. He and Try knew a lot about Henry, but how?

In Miss Oddbod's office, Try sat facing Miss Oddbod. She stared at him as he sat quietly.

"On the first day of school, Try..." said Miss Oddbod. "Why are you here?"

"Miss Battle-Axe caught me by two closets," began Try. "Inside were Henry and my brother Michael, who were hiding from her. Before they hid, Henry accused me of planning something against him, even though he should have been in class because he got double detention from Miss Battle-Axe. When Michael got out of his closet, Battle-Axe thought I trapped them in there and sent me here."

"Ok," said Miss Oddbod. "Why did Henry accuse you?"

"Me and Michael were heading down to ask you what lessons my classroom gets over the 5 days," lied Try some more. "And when I told Henry to leave us alone, he accused us."

"Well, you can never trust a boy who throws jackets into the mud, sets off the fire alarm, and dances on tables. I'll let you off the hook and inform Miss Battle-Axe it was just a misunderstanding."

"Thank you, Miss Oddbod!" said Try as he stood up and left for break.

Terrific Try was a mask. He was now _Tormenting Try_!

* * *

When the class returned from break, Tormenting Try exchanged an evil glare towards Horrid Henry. Henry blew a raspberry and leaned over to pull Try's hair, but stopped when Miss Battle-Axe came into the classroom.

"Try," said Miss Battle-Axe. "Miss Oddbod informed me that the closet situation was a misunderstanding. Sorry."

"It's alright, Miss Battle-Axe," said Try cheerfully.

Weepy William raised his hand.

"Miss, can I go to the toilet?" asked Weepy William.

"Alright William," sighed Miss Battle-Axe. "Be back quick."

William left the classroom and walked into the bathroom. Uh oh.

"Waaaaaaaa!" wailed Weepy William, as the terrible stench of the stinkbomb hurt his nose. His cries could be heard from the classroom. "It smells awful!"

Confused, Miss Battle-Axe exited the classroom and saw William leave the bathroom, gagging and crying.

"There's a really nasty stench in there!" wailed William. "It smells like rotten eggs and dead fish!"

When Miss Battle-Axe peered into the bathroom, her nose was burned from the rancid smell, so she covered it up. What she found on the wall was the purple-painted hand print, resembling the Purple Hand Gang logo.

To say the least, she was very angry.

"Alright class," she said sternly as she and William came back to the classroom. "Someone has stinkbombed the bathroom!"

"Henry did it!" said Moody Margaret, as she pointed at Horrid Henry.

"No I didn't!" said Henry. "I didn't bring in any stinkbombs! There aren't any in my school bag!"

"Well, why is there a purple painted hand print on the walls?" questioned Miss Battle-Axe.

"I didn't put that on the walls either! I need to get paint from the Arts and Crafts room to do that!"

"Is that why you walked out of the classroom during your detention?"

"Oh for goodness' sake…" sighed Henry quietly, before speaking up to Miss Battle-Axe. "I left because I saw Try and some teenager tip-toeing past the classroom."

"He was taking me to ask Miss Oddbod what happens across the 5 days." piped up Try. "We weren't being suspicious, but Henry thought we were!"

"Ralph, do you think I did nothing wrong?" asked Henry to Rude Ralph.

"That would be quite the horrid thing to do, but I don't think you did it," replied Ralph.

"Did you see me walking to the bathroom, or with anything in my hands?" Henry asked Miss Battle-Axe.

"Well, no…"

"I also don't do paint pranks at school!"

"If that's what Henry says, _I_ consider Henry innocent!" declared Ralph. "He must have been framed!"

The entire classroom briefly entered a conversation, but it was cut short by Miss Battle-Axe.

"Alright," said Miss Battle-Axe. "Me and the other teachers will begin looking for items in the children's school bags, starting at lunchtime. Whoever has stinkbombs with them, or owns the stinkbomb used in the bathroom is in VERY big trouble! Is that clear?"

The entire classroom nodded their heads.

"Good," she said. "For now, we will begin our French lesson."

Henry turned to see Try glaring at him, and glared back. He knew Try wouldn't stop there.

* * *

**Since Henry's name has been cleared for now, what will happen at the investigation? Find out in the next chapter! (when it comes out in the next few months, lol)**


	3. Purple Hand Gang Team-Up

**Chapter 3: Purple Hand Gang Team-Up**

_**Here it is! The final chapter! Since my 3-year old sister has started watching the TV show on repeat (mostly the old episodes, thank goodness), I figured I would get to work on this chapter. I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**"Wait, it's over already? And why has this story been renamed?"**_

_**I will explain what's happening after the story. Or if not, you can just skip reading and read the announcement below.**_

* * *

All of the students were handed their French books, and dictionaries in case they got stuck. Horrid Henry was worried that Tormenting Try would frame him again by stuffing purple paint in his bag, so he decided to get it off his chest by looking at words in his dictionary to describe Try with.

"Hey Ralph," whispered Henry to Rude Ralph, pointing to the French word "ravageur", which as described below on the dictionary page it was positioned, meant "pest" in English. "This word sums up Try."

Rude Ralph stifled a chuckle. "That's rude, Henry. And yes, Try is a 'ravageur'." He chuckled a little more.

Throughout the first half of the lesson, Henry and Ralph made fun of Try by using French words in the dictionary to describe him, until Miss Battle-Axe caught them and ordered them to actually do their French work. When the bell rang for Lunch, the students ran out of the class, except for Henry, who still had the other half of his double detention. But before Rude Ralph left, he saw Henry sulking on his table out of boredom and worry of getting framed by Tormenting Try.

What's wrong Henry?" asked Ralph. "I'm sorry about your double detention."

"The problem is that Try might frame me by putting paint in my bag," said Henry. "He's worse than Moody Margaret!"

"I've got an idea, Henry," said Ralph. "I'll convince the Purple Hand Gang to help me, and then we will distract the teachers and stop Try and his friend."

"His friend's name is Mischievous Michael," said Henry.

"Exactly," said Ralph. "We won't let you down Henry!"

* * *

As the Purple Hand Gang, excluding Rude Ralph and Horrid Henry, were eating their lunch, Ralph went to the Purple Hand Gang to break his plan to them. Before he could start talking, he stared at Try dumping his lunch in the bin and heading out of the classroom. At that point, he knew Try was going to try and frame Henry with paint.

"I need your help!" said Ralph to the Purple Hand members, catching their attention. "Try, the boy who tried to frame Henry with the stinkbombs, is now trying to frame him by placing paint in his bag!"

"Is he trying to out-horrid Henry?" said Aerobic Al.

"If he's framing Henry for things he didn't do, he must be trying to become the king of horrid!" said Greedy Graham as he stuffed his pizza slice into his mouth.

"He all know Henry's the king of horrid!" piped up Dizzy Dave.

"We must stop Try!" said Rude Ralph. "Or shall we call him, Tormenting Try!"

"What about that teenager that was with him?" asked Brainy Brian.

"His name is Mischievous Michael," said Rude Ralph.

"Well down with him too!" exclaimed Tough Toby.

"Down with Tormenting Try! Down with Tormenting Try!" chanted the Purple Hand Gang as they rose from their seats and marched out of the lunch room. The other students just stared at them with shock and confusion.

In the hallway, the Purple Hand Gang split up into 3 teams of 2. Rude Ralph and Aerobic Al were going to find the purple paint and stinkbomb that Try and Michael had used in the bathroom earlier, Greedy Graham and Dizzy Dave were going to keep an eye out for Miss Battle-Axe and the other adults, and Brainy Brian and Tough Toby were going to confront Tormenting Try and Mischievous Michael.

Brian and Toby went out to the playground to see if anyone knew about Try. When Perfect Peter and the Best Boys came out after finishing their lunch, Brian and Toby approached them.

"Hey Peter," said Brian. "Have you heard about the new boy Try?"

"I have," said Perfect Peter. "Why are you asking?"

"Do you know where he is?" asked Toby. "We need to have a word with him."

"I think I saw him dropping his lunch in the bin and then leaving the lunch room," said Goody Goody Gordon.

"Perhaps he doesn't like vegetable bake?" said Tidy Ted.

"We also heard your chanting as you left," said Spotless Sam.

"Well yes," said Brian. "Nevermind that now, we need to talk to him."

Brian and Toby ran back into the school, and continued looking for the two boys.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rude Ralph and Aerobic Al found Tormenting Try heading back down to the Arts and Crafts closet, stealing the purple paint pot.

"A-ha!" cried Ralph.

Try jumped when he turned and saw Ralph and Al glaring at him, causing him to drop the purple paint and for it to splatter everywhere.

"Ok Try," said Al. "Why are you framing our friend?"

"I'm not framing anyone!" lied Try.

"So where is your friend Michael?" demanded Ralph.

"He's with the adults, looking in all the children's bags," said Try. "Look! They're coming!" He quickly pointed to the end of the hallway to distract them. As they turned around, he started running to escape, but didn't make it anywhere as he slipped on the spilled paint and fell on his back. The noise was heard by the teachers.

"I heard something in the hallway!" said Miss Battle-Axe from a few halls away.

"Miss Battle-Axe is coming!" called Greedy Graham to Ralph and Al, who was with Dizzy Dave in the middle hallway between the kids and the adults. The two of them hid.

"Yikes!" said Rude Ralph. He and Aerobic Al ran out of the hallway, having ditched their plan of placing the paint in Try's backpack, as Miss Battle-Axe, Miss Oddbod, Miss Lovely and Mischievous Michael walked in to find Try lying in a puddle of purple paint.

"TRY!" shouted Miss Battle-Axe. "What happened here?!"

"Explain yourself!" said Miss Oddbod.

"Ralph and Al came in and accused me of framing Henry and-" stuttered Try. He stopped when he realized he was lying in the purple paint, the same color he had used to leave a handprint in the bathroom.

"Why were you trying to take the purple paint?" asked Miss Lovely.

"I… I…" said Try. He couldn't finish the sentence because of the trouble he would get into.

"So he seems that for once, Henry didn't do something so horrid, and was rather FRAMED for it!" said Miss Battle-Axe. She stood Try up, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the hall. Miss Oddbod and Miss Lovely followed, but Michael stayed behind. Miss Battle-Axe took Try into the classroom and left him in there with Horrid Henry.

"We'll deal with you later, Try," said Miss Battle-Axe crossly before slamming the classroom door.

"Nah-nah-ne-nah-nah!" jeered Henry as Try glared at him.

"Well, if I'm getting in trouble..." said Try, as he pulled his walkie talkie from his pocket. "You'll also get in trouble." He turned on his walkie talkie, and started talking to Michael.

"Mike, I am stuck in the classroom," said Try. "I need you to pass me a stinkbomb to me so I can frame Henry for stinkbombing the class! And whilst you're at it, place all of the other stinkbombs you have in Henry's bag!"

"Right, I'll come over with one!"

Try quickly threw it on top of a tall desk that Henry couldn't reach before the latter can snatch it away.

"You're in real trouble now, Henry!" giggled Try. Henry glared at him, hoping the Purple Hand Gang would save him in time.

* * *

Mischievous Michael, having received his brother's message, headed to Henry's classroom and threw Try a stinkbomb. But when he tried to dump the rest of the stinkbombs he brought into Henry's bag, Tough Toby shoved him backwards.

"Stop right there!" said Brainy Brian.

"Who are you two?" said Michael.

"We're Henry's friends," said Toby. "You can't do this to him."

Toby grabbed both of Henry's friends by their shirts and threw them to the ground

Inside the classroom, Tormenting Try set off the stinkbomb he was giving. Henry, covering his nose frantically, opened the window to let the terrible smell out into the playground, causing the other kids to run inside the school.

Some of the kids ran past Miss Battle-Axe and the adults, covering their noses and mouths. Miss Battle-Axe and the adults started running after them, but all of the people in the chase paused when they saw Michael loading stinkbombs into Henry's bag.

"Stop!" yelled Miss Battle-Axe. Michael paused and turned against to see Miss Battle-Axe and Miss Oddbod glaring at him. Miss Lovely wasn't glaring, but her face was a face of disappointment. Brian and Toby got up and glared at Michael too.

When Miss Oddbod peaked inside the classroom, she saw Henry covering his nose and Try smiling evilly at him as the last of the terrible smell disappeared outside the window. Try turned when the door opened, and gasped when he saw Miss Oddbod and the others glaring at him as well.

* * *

_Later in the assembly room…_

"So Try," said Miss Oddbod. "Is it true you and Michael framed Henry for everything?"

"Yeah…" said Tormenting Try. He turned to see all the students, who were seated in chairs across the hall, staring at him angrily for what he did. Even Perfect Peter and Moody Margaret.

"And Michael, is it true that you don't work here?" asked Miss Lovely.

"It is…" said Mischievous Michael.

"Well, both of you are now barred from this school, and you will not be allowed to return," said Miss Oddbod. "Go home, both of you."

Henry smiled gleefully when Try and Michael went to get their bags. He had filled them with the stinkbombs they also tried to frame him with, and set them off inside the bag.

When they got home that night, they disappointingly opened their bags… and got hit with the terrible smell of fish and eggs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed both of them.

That night, Henry finally got to watch the Rapper Zapper TV special. Peter decided to leave Henry to watch his show without claiming it was his turn that night.

"We're sorry that the new student was trying to frame you Henry," said Mum.

"I'll live," said Henry with a smile on his face as he watched Rapper Zapper take on Emperor Lonetide. Wasn't life sweet?

* * *

_**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this story, everyone. Now, I know you expected this to be longer, but I have decided to announce this…**_

_**There will be a sequel to this story! It will be named Tormenting Try's Return, and will explain how Try and Mischievous Michael knew how horrid Henry was in the first place, which this story didn't explain. If you liked this story, I hope you'll enjoy the sequel when it gets published. Have a good day!**_


End file.
